LOSING YOU
by el Cierto
Summary: ONE SHOT Pendek. Pertengkaran di musim yang indah. Ketika kemarahan menyempitkan hati. OOC. AU. This GaaIno for GIST event


**-****LOSING YOU****-**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**This story (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**..**

**You've been warned!^_^**

.

.._dan apakah yang penting bagimu akan kau lepaskan begitu saja?_

.

.

.

….

"_Gaara, sudahlah__! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya? Meski kau tidak memenangi kompetisi kali ini, tapi kau tetap hebat kok. Aku yakin kalau di kompetisi selanjutnya kau pasti bisa juara!" ucap Ino membesarkan hati kekasihnya, Gaara._

_Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara. Pemuda berambut bata itu hanya terpekur diam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan rasa frustasi yang dalam._

"_Gaara, bicaralah! Katakan sesuatu! Ayolah, jangan begini. Kan baru sekali ini kau tidak juara 1. Sesekali gagal itu kan wajar. Bukankah kegagalan adalah awal dari keberhasilan?" suara Ino kembali terdengar setelah beberapa lama tak ada juga sahutan dari Gaara._

_Gadis itu mengelus lengan kekasihnya itu. Berharap perasaan sang pemuda akan menjadi lebih baik._

_Tiba-tiba saja dengan cepat dan kasar, Gaara mengibaskan tangan Ino yang mengelus lengannya. Pemuda itu segera berdiri, memunggungi Ino._

"_Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ino! Dan jangan menemui atau menghubungi aku sampai saat yang aku tentukan!" kata Gaara dingin._

_Ino sontak berdiri. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa dengan nada dingin Gaara, tetapi tetap saja perkataan pemuda itu mengagetkannya._

"_Apa maksudmu sampai dengan saat yang kau tentukan?"_

_Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap gadis pirang itu. Mata turquoise-nya berkilat, ada amarah yang nyata terpancar di sana._

"_Aku ingin kita berpisah untuk sementara waktu."_

_Ino membelalak. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya._

"_K__-Kau ingin kita p-putus?" _

_Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara. Dan itu berarti 'iya'._

"_Jadi, kau ingin benar-benar kita putus? Kenapa? Memangnya ada hubungan semua ini dengan kita?" Ino tak habis pikir kenapa Gaara mendadak ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin hampir setahun itu._

"_Karena aku merasa hubungan kita ini membuat aku mengalami kemunduran. Jadi, jika aku tidak ingin gagal lagi, sebaiknya kita berpisah."_

_Jawab Gaara itu tak ayal membuat Ino terpana. Ia seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Seperti itukah dia baginya? Padahal, ia mengira Gaara bukanlah orang yang sedingin itu, tapi …_

"_Jadi, kau merasa kalau selama ini keberadaanku membuat kemampuanmu menurun? Dan apa kau pikir bahwa kegagalanmu ini juga karena aku? Begitu, Sabaku Gaara?"__ Ino mau tak mau merasa tersinggung juga._

"_Ya! Itu benar!" sahut Gaara cepat, dengan nada tinggi. "__Kalau aku tidak terlalu banyak menjalani waktu denganmu, maka aku akan lebih bisa fokus pada kompetisi ini. Dan kalau aku fokus sejak awal, aku tidak akan kalah. Sekarang jelas kan? Kau, secara tidak langsung adalah penyebab kegagalanku menjuarai kompetisi ini, Yamanaka Ino!" ujar Gaara dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya._

_Ino tertegun sejenak. Namun kemudian salah sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk sebuah senyum sinis. Dan berikutnya gadis itu tertawa, tawa yang sinis dan nyata sekali dibuat-buat._

"_Oke. Kalau memang itu keputusanmu. Aku juga tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan seorang yang berpandangan sempit seperti dirimu! Permisi!" Usai berkata demikian Ino pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap kepergiannya dengan kaku._

.

.

.

"Huwaaa… senangnya. Akhirnya musim semi datang juga," ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Gerakan tangannya itu tak ayal membentur temannya yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hei, jidat sayang! Senang sih senang, tapi tanganmu itu mencelakai orang, tahu!" semprot temannya itu sambil mendorong tangan si gadis berambut merah muda itu menjauh darinya.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau masih sadar ya, Ino-pig!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu nyengir lebar.

Temannya yang dipanggil Ino itu hanya memutar bola mata.

"Memang sejak kapan orang pingsan bisa jalan, eh?"

Sakura nyengir lebar.

"Ahahaha… Ya… sejak hari ini mungkin."

Ino mendelik. "Tidak lucu, _forehead!_"

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya nyengir. Kemudian ditatapnya dengan seksama wajah sahabatnya itu.

Ino, dia tetap cantik. Tak ada yang berubah mengenai itu. Atau bahkan, Sakura melihat Ino semakin cantik. Seiring dengan pertambahan usia malah menjadikan kecantikan Ino semakin nyata dan mempesona.

Tetapi sebagai sahabat terdekat Ino, Sakura tahu betul dan sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu telah berubah banyak. Yang sayangnya perubahan itu tidak ke arah yang positif melainkan ke arah yang negatif.

Tak ada lagi binar ceria dari sepasang mata _aquamarine_ Ino yang indah. Tak ada lagi lengkung menawan di bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna merah muda alami itu. Tak ada lagi kecerewetan yang senantiasa mengisi suasana dimana dia berada. Tak ada tawa yang lepas dan suaranya yang lantang menyapa orang-orang.

Memang Ino tidak berubah menjadi gadis pendiam dan lembut selayaknya Hinata. Ia masih menyapa teman-temannya. Cerewet dan ramah. Masih tertawa dan bisa bercanda. Tapi Sakura tahu, itu hanya kedok. Hanya pura-pura. Karena sebenarnya, Ino benar-benar sedang dalam masa terapuhnya.

Dan Sakura tahu penyebabnya. Sabaku no Gaara.

Yah. Perubahan Ino mulai ia rasakan sejak sahabatnya itu putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya. Yang Sakura tahu benar, Ino sangat mencintainya.

"Kali ini kau akan berhanami dengan Naruto kan, Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sontak menoleh pada sahabat pirangnya itu. Ino memandang nanr ke depan. Seolah meresapi setiap hembusan angin musim semi yang yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu tidak mencapi kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"Tentu saja baik-baik, Sakura. Kau pikir aku masih memikirkan _dia_? Hah! Yang benar saja…. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah menerima tawaran Sai."

"Sai? Kau mau pergi hanami dengannya?" Sakura tak percaya. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi setahunya Sai adalah cowok polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia takut jika sahabatnya itu hanya menjadikan Sai sebagai pelarian.

"Aku tidak tahu kami mau hanami tau tidak. Dia hanya bilang mau mengajakku keluar akhir minggu ini. Dan aku setuju."

"Ino, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Sai?" tanya Sakura serius.

Ino menatap Sakura sejenak lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hei, _forehead_! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Apa salahnya aku jalan dengan Sai sih!"

"Aku serius, Ino! Jawab! Apa sebenarnya yang kau rasakan pada Sai?"

Dicecar seperti itu membuat Ino jengah juga. Ia tahu, ia memang tidak bisa berpura-pura pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Sakura terlalu baik mengenal dirinya. Sampai-sampai dia bahkan berpikir kalau Sakura malah lebih mengenal dirinya ketimbang dia sendiri.

"Aku menyukainya... Yah, mencoba menyukainya tepatnya."

"Aku tidak melarangmu berhubungan dengan siapapun, Ino. Justru baik jika kau benar-benar melupakan _dia_. Dan memulai hubungan baru. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadikannya sebagai pelarian. Kalau kau memang masih belum yakin, lebih baik tidak memberikan orang lain harapan apapun."

Ino tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam. Begitu diamnya hingga Sakura merasa ia seperti berhadapan dengan orang lain. Bukan Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang dikenalnya.

"Kau benar, Sakura." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Ino sebelum kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sakura pun segera mengiringi langkahnya.

.

.

.

Mata Ino mau tak mau membelalak ketika ia sampai di rumahnya dan mendapati seseorang duduk di beranda. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi atau justru sosok yang sangat ia rindukan?

Ino tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. Yang pasti ia rasakan saat itu ketika ia melihat sosok Sabaku Gaara berdiri menyambutnya, adalah dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan mengusir pemuda itu dari hadapannya.

Namun Ino toh tak melakukannya. Malahan ia hanya berekspresi datar dan menatap dingin kepada sang mantan. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya sambil memegangi selempang tasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ino..." sahut Gaara dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Ino mendecih sinis. _Apa ia bilang? Merindukanku eh? Yang benar saja!_

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!" tukas Ino sementara buku-buku jarinya semakin kuat menekan selempang tasnya. Kentara sekali gadis itu tengah menahan emosinya.

"Aku tahu kau mungkin masih marah padaku. Tapi ijinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya, Ino. Maafkan aku. Saat itu aku..."

Ino mengangkat salah satu tangannya sementara matanya menatap Gaara dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Cukup! Cukup Sabaku! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu apalagi mendengarmu. Jadi, silakan pergi dari sini! Se-ka-rang!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku, Ino," kata Gaara masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Pergilah!" tukas Ino dingin. Sinis. Kini ia telah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Gaara. Bersiap untuk memasuki rumah dan tak ingin lagi mmerdulikan pemuda itu.

GREP!

Sepasang lengan kekar segera melingkari tubuh ramping Ino ketika gadis itu baru saja menggerakkkan satu langkah kakinya.

"Ino... aku tahu aku salah. Sangat salah. Maafkan aku. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Kali ini bukan suara tenang Gaara yang terdengar melainkan suara seraknya yang sarat akan emosi, kesedihan dan permohonan.

Ino memejamkan mata. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya. Untuk tidak goyah pada sang mantan. Pada kehangatan yang lama dirindukannya itu.

Gadis pirang itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ia hirup napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Gaara!" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Ino kembali menyebut nama sang pemuda setelah sebelumnya hanya menyebut nama keluarganya saja.

Tetapi tetap saja suaranya dingin dan datar. Jauh berbeda dengan Ino yang biasanya hangat dan penuh semangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Percayalah padaku. Aku sungguh minta maaf... Aku mencintaimu, Ino." Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Ino. Membuat gadis itu sedikit menggigil ketika hembus napasnya menghembusi kulit lehernya. Menghadirkan kembali sensasi aneh yang telah lama tak ia rasakan sejak berpisahnya mereka.

Ini terlalu berat bagi Ino. Karena bagaimanapun ia sadar benar. Hatinya masih mencintai Gaara. Dan memang hanya ada Gaara. Bahkan selama setahun sejak perpisahan mereka, Ino belum bisa menemukan sosok pengganti pemuda berambut merah bata itu di hatinya. Tetapi Ino tidak bodoh. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi deritanya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau Gaara tidak akan mencampakkannya lagi di masa depan? Kalau sebelumnya pemuda itu menyalahkannya dan memutuskannya atas kegagalannya bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu hari dia gagal lagi dia akan kembali memperlakukan hal yang sama pada Ino kan? Dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun mengeraskan hatinya. Menutup rapat-rapat celah-celah di hatinya yang masih terbuka untuk Gaara.

"Pergilah, Gaara. Semua sudah berakhir. Aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Tak akan bisa, karena aku sudah dimiliki orang lain."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir Ino yang terdengar oleh telinga Gaara, maka lepaslah pelukan pemuda itu. Dan perlahan dia pun mundur.

"Begitukah?" gumam Gaara, ingin memastikan pendengarannya.

"Hmm, begitulah. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi karena sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputku."

Tak ada sahutan dari Gaara. Tapi meski tak menghadapnya, Ino bisa merasakan tatapan pemuda itu di punggungnya.

"Baiklah, Ino. Aku memang terlalu terlambat. Harusnya... Yah, baiklah. Semoga kau bahagia."

Saat itulah Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Gaara, untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu, ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terengkuh dalam sebuah dekapan erat sebelum kemudian terhempas pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Gaa-..." ucapan Ino pun bahkan tak sempat selesai karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dikunci oleh bibir Gaara. Pemuda itu menciumnya, dengan seluruh luapan emosinya.

Tangan Ino berusaha mendorong dada Gaara menjauh namun tidak mengubah apa-apa. Gaara terlalu kuat baginya. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya malah di luar kuasanya karena ia justru mulai membalas ciuman Gaara. Itu gila! Ino sadar. Tapi apa dayanya. Kewarasannya telah melayang sejak bibir yang telah lama tak menyentuhnya itu kembali memagutnya. Menghadirkan kembali ke dalam tubuhnya sensasi dan gelora cinta yang membara.

Dan seperti inilah dia sekarang. Tangannya kini merangkul leher Gaara. Jemarinya menyelusup di helai rambut merah bata pemuda bertato Ai itu. Dan dengan demikian keduanya semakin hanyut dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan. Jika saja mereka tak perlu pasokan oksigen, niscaya mereka tak akan memisahkan diri lagi.

Wajah Gaara masih sangat dekat dengan wajah Ino yang sudah semerah tomat. Napas keduanya masih terengah. Atau tepatnya Ino yang tampak terengah karena Gaara masih tampak tenang. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir pemuda itu ketika dengan lembut dirangkumnya kedua pipi Ino.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku..." katanya lalu kembali mengecup bibir Ino sekilas.

Ino hanya diam. Memandangi wajah tampan Gaara yang nyaris tanpa jarak dengannya itu dengan tatapan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa kau selalu bisa memaksaku?"

"Karena kau selalu mengijinkan aku melakukannya," jawab Gaara sambil membelai lembut pipi Ino.

Ino menangkap tangan Gaara yang membelai pipinya itu lalu menyandarkan kepalanya padanya. Sebuah senyum perlahan terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Dengan lembut Gaara pun menarik gadis berambut pirang itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, Ino..."

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Dalam hatipun ia hanya mampu berharap semoga keputusannya untuk memaafkan Gaara bukanlah satu kesalahan. Semoga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

があら いの

.

.


End file.
